Long Kiss Goodbye
by Phantalassas
Summary: Bokuto y Akaashi supieron superar la separación cuando Bokuto se graduó, así que de seguro sería fácil hacerle frente a esta nueva despedida.


**Notas de inicio:** Perdón por no haber subido ninguna de las actualizaciones de mis demás fanfics, estoy trabajando en ellas, creo que podré subir una mañana ;v; de momento tenía este experimento en mi cabeza, una cosa un poco rara pero allí está.

 **Advertencias:** No-beta, intentos de angst o algo así, es sólo un experimento, que lo hiciera yo ya debería contar

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.

* * *

 **Long Kiss Godbye**

* * *

Las manos de Kotarou se sentían cálidas contra su piel normalmente fría. Quizá influía que ese día en particular lo estuviera más de lo normal. No se sorprendía, había estado en el aeropuerto desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Sintió los labios de su novio posarse sobre sus parpados, ocultos por un cartel que anunciaba viajes hacia algún lugar tropical que ninguno de ellos se había molestado en mirar siquiera. Hacía un año que el antiguo az de fukurodani se hubiera graduado, y apenas un par de meses desde que él mismo se hubiera graduado de la escuela.

Akaashi era un hombre muy paciente, que sabía tomar el paso del tiempo de la mejor manera posible. Incluso el año en el cual Bokuto había ido a la universidad junto a su mentado –y algo molesto, si le preguntaban- mejor amigo Kuroo le había sabido al tiempo exacto. Siempre habían encontrado tiempo para pasar juntos, aún con las prácticas de voleyball de cada uno. Sin embargo, esos pocos meses entre la graduación y su viaje al extranjero, aunque estuviera completamente libre de actividades extracurriculares, le habían parecido pasar volando.

—Akaashi—Murmuró Bokuto mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo, dejando únicamente que sus manos descansaran en los costados del más joven. Akaashi tomó aire, en momentos así era cuando dudaba un poco sobre su decisión de estudiar en el extranjero, serían sólo tres años—Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos así…—Pero cuando Kotarou usaba _esa_ voz, esos tres años parecían una eternidad.

—Creí que ya habíamos pasado a los primeros nombres, Kotarou-san—y aunque el rostro de Akaashi se mantuviera imperturbable, era como si un mar caldeante de emociones burbujearan en su interior. _Quiero quedarme así_ , le hubiera gustado decir. Pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse de su decisión. Ambos lo sabían, desde hace tanto tiempo atrás cuando se lo hubiera contado a su novio y este le hubiera apoyado con esas sonrisas tan clásicas suyas, aunque su mirada hubiera dejado de brillar por unos segundos.

El mentado se apartó un poco de él, para que Akaashi pudiera enfocarle mejor con la vista. Y haciendo un puchero se quejó.

—No deberías regañarme ahora, Keiji—dijo, para tan pronto terminar dejar caer su rostro contra el hombro del muchacho—Deberías estar besándome o algo así…

Y eso sonaba demasiado a Kuroo-san como para que le gustase a Akaashi, sin embargo, no trajo el tema a colación. Era normal que las manías de los amigos se nos queden, toda la vida culparía a Konoha por su nuevo gusto a los grupos de música pop extranjeros. Así que simplemente, tomando con sus manos el rostro de su novio, juntó sus rostros, para dejar el beso más largo que recordara alguna vez haberle dado.

* * *

El vuelo había sido demasiado largo para su gusto, o quizá sólo es que así le había parecido. La despedida con Bokuto-san había sido más llevadera de lo que esperaba. Akaashi normalmente habría pensado que habría habido más quejas de su parte, sin embargo, parecía que él ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para procesarlo.

Se dejó caer en la cama del pequeño apartamento que había rentado para esos años, con las maletas y cajas aún empacadas hacían que el lugar se viera aún más grande de lo que era. Sintió los párpados pesados, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos para dormir lo que esperaba fuera una larga siesta, sintió el celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

Lo sacó despacio, y se dio cuenta que la batería ya estaba a punto de morir, se recordó que debería cargarlo. Era un mensaje de Bokuto. Luego agradecería que le hubieran obligado a descargar esa aplicación de mensajería instantánea.

" _Hey, Hey, Hey! Keiji, más vale que ya estés durmiendo"_

No pudo eviar que una sonrisa se pintara en sus labios, una cansada y algo amodorrada, pero se sentía como la más sincera que hubiera tenido en los últimos días.

" _Claro, claro, Koutaro-san"_

Y cerró sus ojos, aspirando el extraño aroma tan diferente al de su hogar que tenía ese lugar. Esperando, silenciosamente, que Morfeo le llevara en sus brazos, y quizá, le trajera como regalo algún sueño donde él aún siguiera en Japón.

* * *

La primera semana sin Akaashi fue bautizada como la semana negra, o al menos así le decía Kuroo. Algo así como su idioma secreto, aunque recordaba habérselo mencionado a Kenma mientras este fingía no escuchar lo que su novio tuviera que decirle.

Bokuto pasó todos esos días con el ánimo por el suelo, tan diferente del normal temperamento del muchacho, que no más de un profesor en la universidad se había acercado a Kuroo para preguntar por la salud de su amigo, o un poco más sutilmente un par de amigos preguntando si todo estaba bien en casa del muchacho peliblanco.

Kuroo simplemente se había dedicado a darles una sonrisa tranquila y algo misteriosa, mientras agitaba su mano de un lado al otro diciéndoles que no le tomaran tanta importancia, que era algo que se solucionaría con el tiempo. Y no es que estuviera mintiendo, pero tampoco les iba a soltar las intimidades del muchacho. Kuroo además de alguien amable, era alguien muy confiable, valía recalcar.

—Bokuto, amigo— picó el rostro de su amigo, quien sentado a su lado en la cafetería de la universidad revolvía su comida de un lado a otro, con una expresión de berrinche aunque algo menor a lo que había sido la semana pasada—si no te empiezas a comer eso, me lo voy a comer yo.

Koutaro solo miró a su amigo incrédulo.

—Estoy descorazonado y además me quieres dejar morir de hambre, eres de lo peor.

Kuroo sólo rió en respuesta, para luego empujar levemente la cabeza de su amigo, logrando que riera un poco.

—Eso es lo más parecido a un sonido de felicidad que has soltado este semestre, creo que merezco un premio o algo así.

—Ja-ja—fingió reír con sonido ofendido. Kuroo simplemente se elevó de hombros.

—Relájate, hombre—pidió—verás que el tiempo pasa volando.

Aunque eso era lo que Kuroo quería creer, realmente no sabía cómo era tener una relación a larga distancia, ya que la persona que él quería siempre había vivido muy cerca de él, y también pensaba estudiar cerca, así que no tendría que lidiar con esa situación. Sin embargo, él había sido claro espectador de todo el cariño que Bokuto le tenía a su novio, y aunque Akaashi no fuera la persona más emotiva o expresiva que Kuroo conociera, también había notado que los sentimientos de su amigo eran completamente correspondidos.

—En realidad siento que el tiempo se burla y pasa el doble de lento—para luego hundir su rostro en sus manos.

Kuroo sólo palmeo la espalda de Bokuto un par de veces, un poco inseguro de cómo continuar con aquello, así que simplemente hizo lo que normalmente hacía, mirarlo por el lado amable.

—Al menos puedes hablar con él por celular.

Y vaya que Kuroo lo sabía, si veía las ojeras que a veces traía su amigo por quedarse hasta tarde hablando con su novio mientras murmuraba algo como _estúpido cambio horario._

Bokuto lo pensó unos segundos. Cierto, puede que para algunos no fuera la gran cosa, pero un poco de Keiji era mejor que nada. Y de paso, estar al tanto de la vida de su persona especial era algo que le servía para mantener la sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Akaashi repiqueteó un par de veces con el lapicero sobre el cuaderno, mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de recordar los apuntes que había tomado.

Era extraño que sufriera de esa manera para estudiar, cuando en casa lo hacía tan fácilmente. Quizá era cosa del cambio de ambiente, pensó vagamente mientras sus ojos se iban directamente hasta la pantalla negra de su teléfono.

Sus dedos picaron, hacía mucho que no había sonado, pero se mentó que no debía ser así de ansioso, Koutaro iba a responder en cualquier momento.

Y como si el aparato le hubiera concedido un deseo, el sonido vibrante del aparato inundó el cuarto vacío. Akaashi tomó el teléfono entre sus dedos, leyendo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara la respuesta cómica de Bokuto a la última foto que Akaashi le hubiera mandado, una que era de un jardín cercano a su universidad con una estatua muy extraña a su parecer. Para luego disponerse a leer lo siguiente que su novio le escribiera-o al menos eso decía el header de su aplicación- que de seguro, sabía Keiji, sería cómo le había ido ese día en la universidad y algo con relación a Kuroo-san, también.

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado por un minuto, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba bien si dedicaba al menos un poco de su tiempo únicamente a Koutaro.

* * *

Bokuto sintió sus ojos arder un poco mientras intentaba dilucidar exactamente qué estaba escrito en la pequeña pantalla del celular. En ese momento parecía muy brillante, o las letras demasiado pequeñas, pudo entender algo sobre un examen pronto o ¿decía proyecto? Mentalmente se recordó maldecir un poco al sueño que ya le llegaba y que de seguro era muy tarde –o ya muy temprano- como para no haber dormido.

Bostezó sin querer hacerlo, mientras sus ojos aún más adoloridos que hace tan solo un minuto, comenzaban a cerrarse, el calor del aparato le llegaba a las manos y de pronto sintió que invadía también sus mejillas, intentó teclear algo, no muy seguro de qué, pero rápidamente quedó en el olvido, a la par que sus ojos se cerraban completamente.

Y desde su apartamento, pintando con los colores del atardecer que se colaban por su ventana, Keiji sonrió luego de un rato a la pantalla que aún tenía el mensaje sin responder.

" _Descanse, Koutaro-san"_

Escribió. Bloqueó el aparato y decidió que debía seguir estudiando.

* * *

Kuroo estiró sus cansados músculos mientras intentaba no caer dormido ante la aburrida clase que tenía, y tener a su mejor amigo con la cara enterrada sobre su libro de texto dormitando a un lado no ayudaba, en lo más mínimo.

Intentó golpearle levemente con la pierna, ya que el maestro parecía comenzar a notar a su durmiente compañero, a pesar que delante de él tuviera a un sujeto lo suficientemente alto como para cubrir por completo a Koutaro. Sin embargo, parecía que los astros tampoco estaban muy del lado de ellos ese día tampoco, pues el maestro avanzó por el salón mientras seguía con su cátedra, subió las escaleras hasta el nivel donde ellos estaban, el muchacho que estaba delante de ellos pareció asustado por un segundo, de seguro creyendo que se iba a dirigir a él. Sin embargo el maestro siguió de largo, atrapando al durmiente amigo de Kuroo.

Rápidamente procedió a colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Bokuto, quien se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño salto, mirando con ojos aterrados al maestro y ganándose un par de risitas de la clase, Kuroo sólo quiso palmearse la cara un poco.

El maestro sólo suspiró y le pidió que fuera a lavarse la cara, Bokuto asintió algo avergonzado, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el exterior del aula.

Kuroo sólo pudo pensar que tendría que comenzar a ver que su mejor amigo durmiera como una persona normal.

* * *

Bokuto mojó su rostro con agua helada, lanzando un sonido de molestia apagado por sus palmas al estar contra su boca.

—Hey—escuchó que alguien le decía atrás de él, giró aún con los ojos algo empañados por el agua, Kuroo le sonreía mientras extendía una toalla—deberías agradecer que siempre traigo una toalla extra.

Bokuto sólo pudo sonreír un poco antes de tomar lo que le ofrecía su amigo, para limpiarse el agua que caía abundante desde su rostro.

—Siempre pensando en todo.

Y aunque de seguro eso hubiera querido sonar más animado, Kuroo sólo pudo escuchar la voz más que cansada de su amigo saliendo algo apagada a través de la toalla.

—Una de las miles de cosas buenas de ser mi amigo—y después de soltar eso con su clásica expresión relajada, se obligó a sí mismo a poner una expresión más seria—Por cierto Bokuto, creo que realmente necesitas descansar más, este ritmo te va matar, hermano.

El mentado normalmente se habría quejado diciendo que él podía con eso y con mucho más, sin embargo esta vez tardó un poco más en responder. Kuroo elevó una ceja.

—Haha—aunque esa risa era demasiado apagada como para recordarle a la de su amigo—Creo que tomaré eso en cuenta, pero no me subestimes, ¡Que puedo con eso y mucho más!

Kuroo se obligó a sonreír, creyendo que eso no sonaba totalmente como su amigo, pero prefirió no tocar ese tema.

—Y más te vale—dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo con gracia—que los exámenes ya están a la vuelta de la esquina.

El rostro de espanto puro que dibujó su amigo fue suficiente como para que parte de sus preocupaciones se fueran lejos.

* * *

La cabeza de Akaashi dolía como nunca antes le hubiera pasado, culpaba mitad a esos cuatro meses extenuantes de clase mezclados con un montón de proyectos que parecían no hacer otra cosa más que crecer y al ruidoso ambiente en el cual vivía ahora, incluso un poco más a lo que él estuviera acostumbrado en casa.

Y quizá, aunque no lo fuera a aceptar, también al chillante color de los mensajes que tenía en su celular. Si tan sólo fueran un poco más opacos quizá no le afectarían tanto, pero quejarse de nimiedades como esas eran tonterías, de nuevo pensaba echarle la culpa al cansancio.

Leyó nuevamente el mensaje de Bokuto, donde se quejaba de que el último examen había sido casi imposible, y que de no ser por Kuroo quizá no hubiera podido pasarlo. Normalmente le habría dicho que estaba mal que descuidara sus estudios de esa manera, sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar era en lo poco que le gustaba ver el nombre de Kuroo tan seguido en los mensajes.

* * *

Bokuto y Akaashi habían tenido una relación algo larga, al menos para lo que muchos de sus compañeros consideraran que solía durar una relación de adolescentes. Y, dato curioso, nunca habían peleado. Al menos no de manera seria, ya que siempre estaría la actitud de Akaashi y los modos de bajones de Bokuto.

Así que ambos admitirían que nunca esperaron que su primera discusión fuera cuando no estuvieran juntos, y a través de un teléfono. Mucho menos, por algo que ambos admitirían luego había sido una tontería.

Fue una tarde o quizá noche, ya ninguno lo recordaba muy bien, en que Akaashi tenía el estrés de los exámenes encima, y que aún le era difícil abrirse a sus compañeros como para tener algo parecido a una amistad con alguien allí. Y Bokuto que hablaba con el cansancio del poco dormir de las noches, pero que se negaba a dejar la conversación acabar por caer dormido de repente, aún sin importar que hablaran de cosas con poco sentido.

Empezó con Akaashi preguntando, cosa muy extraña, porqué el nombre de Kuroo no dejaba de aparecer en sus conversaciones. Una pregunta que ya de por sí era extraña, pero la manera en que la soltó, rompiendo el pseudo ambiente que habían tenido hasta ese momento, sólo lo hizo peor. Bokuto no recordaba que había respondio, y Akaashi hubiera admitido luego que tampoco importaba mucho, pues en ese momento no hubiera podido escuchar muchas razones.

Discutir con alguien que has tenido frente a ti tantas veces de esa manera, era complicado. Ninguno de ellos podía saber exactamente cómo se sentía el otro, ya que se habían acostumbrado a leer las emociones en los gestos y pequeñas manías que tuvieran. Quizá por eso fue que al final el incidente no quedó más que como un recuerdo un poco incómodo para ambos.

* * *

Las primeras vacaciones de la universidad eran algo que Akaashi esperaba sin dudas, regresar a casa y ver a todos allí, especialmente a Koutaro-san. Sin embargo, poco contaba con que abrieran un par de cursos que necesitaba tomar, pues le harían más fácil que cursara el semestre que venía.

Decirle a su novio que no podría ir a verle era la cosa más difícil que Akaashi recordara tuviera que hacer, y él había esperado quejas o el clásico cambio de humor del antiguo capitán. Sin embargo lo que recibió pasado los minutos sólo fue una frase de entendimiento, que si bien parecía muy cortante o seca como para ser dicha por Bokuto, Akaashi no se atrevió a preguntar.

Mientras que kilómetros más allá, Bokuto se repetía una y mil veces que no tenía que actuar de manera egoísta, que por muchas ganas que tuviera de pedirle a Akaashi que dejara un tiempo ese lugar para volver a estar juntos, realmente no tenía derecho para hacerlo.

Sólo tendría que esperar un poco más.

* * *

Para cuando el siguiente semestre de Akaashi empezó, se dio con la sorpresa de que hacer amigos no era tan complicado una vez lograbas acostumbrarte, o ellos a ti. Aunque no fuera igual a la relación que hubiera tenido con sus compañeros de Fukurodani, era agradable en lo que cabía.

Compartían clases y realizaban los proyectos juntos, incluso una vez les mencionó el tema de Bokuto, aunque ellos no quisieron saber más ni él quiso ampliar la información tampoco.

Aunque sí le preguntaban, quizá sólo para tener tema de conversación, de vez en vez por la relación. Aunque cada vez Akaashi encontraba que era más difícil encontrar cosas que decir.

* * *

La primera vez que la idea cruzó por la mente de Bokuto fue por una razón curiosa. Un comentario que salió de los labios de un compañero que él no conocía mucho, y tan sólo recordaba porque alguna vez le hubiera visto durante las clases.

Parecía que se quejaba de su novia y cómo ella le mantenía atado o algo así. Realmente no tenía nada que ver con la relación que él tenía con Akaashi, sin embargo, a su mente llegaron rápidamente las imágenes de Akaashi sintiéndose ofuscado y frustrado por la falta de contacto que tenían, o de él mismo encontrándose en estados cada vez más tristes debido a la misma razón. También pensó en Akaashi con cada vez menos temas de conversación, diciendo palabras al azar o dejando de hablar por días.

La idea paseó por su mente una semana entera antes de que pudiera siquiera exteriorizarla.

En cambio, la primera vez que Akaashi lo pensó fue porque una de sus amigas se lo dijo, no sabía si mitad en broma o era completamente en serio, sólo recordaba que tenía un tono muy bajo y parecía como si el sólo hecho de sugerir algo así le pareciera duro.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Bokuto lo dijera, y tampoco mucho para que el mismo Akaashi accediera.

* * *

 _Quizá sería bueno si nos separáramos, un tiempo._

* * *

La primera semana no tuvo nombre, porque Kuroo realmente no tenía mucho cerebro como para pensar en algo ingenioso teniendo a su amigo como lo tenía, si antes se hubiera quejado por las ojeras que el muchacho traía por las horas de sueño perdidas, esta vez estaban acompañados con clara irritación de ojos. Ver llorar a un amigo es algo horrible, pero ver llorar a alguien a quien casi consideras un hermano, realmente te destroza por dentro.

La idea de la separación Bokuto se la había comentado hacía un tiempo, y aunque en su momento había parecido algo _correcto._ Ahora no parecía más que algo que no dejaba a su amigo descansar o estar en paz, pues lo podía ver observar largamente a la pantalla del teléfono, al contacto que hace ya mucho sabía era el de Akaashi.

Así que un día mientras el muchacho estaba distraído, Kuroo le quitó el aparto infernal de las manos, diciendo que no se lo pensaba devolver hasta que él pareciera capaz de mirarlo sin dibujar cara de tragedia. Porque Kuroo era alguien amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Aunque en ese momento hacerlo fuera difícil.

* * *

Para Akaashi sin embargo no fue muy diferente. Él no tenía un Kuroo que alejara el teléfono de él, pero también valía convenir que él no era Bokuto tampoco, y sabía cómo ocultar sus expresiones mejor. Así que con él no hubieron amigos preguntando por ojeras u ojos hinchados, sólo compañeros preguntando porqué de pronto parecía más pálido, y que quizá debería comer un poco mejor.

La primera semana viviendo lejos había sido difícil, aunque él la había sabido sobrellevar porque a pesar del súbito cambio tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para sólo preocuparse por una.

Y debía admitir que la primera semana de ruptura había sido algo parecido, un cambio como un golpe en la cara, como irse de un lado del mundo al otro de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, esta vez no había miles de cajas que abrir y mucha ropa que ordenar que lo mantuvieran con la mente ocupada.

Sólo el vacío de la habitación, que le esperaba cada vez que regresaba para hacer que el inexistente sonido de los mensajes a su teléfono se sintiera aún más profundo.

* * *

Las llamadas de sus padres solían llegar una vez al mes, y aunque su madre siempre hiciera preguntas clásicas y ofreciera ir a visitarle alguna vez, la primera vez que realmente pudo estar con él en su apartamento se sintió casi irreal, era como tener un pedacito de casa allí.

Akaashi le comentó de todo lo que acontecía, sintiendo que realmente todo lo que decía eran nimiedades. O quizá eso era sólo porque había roto con Bokuto hacía menos de dos semanas.

Se obligó a negar con la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos, decidiendo que lo mejor era darse un respiro de todo el tema.

No ayudó que lo primero que le contara su madre fuera que había visto a su antiguo capitán caminando con sus compañeros de universidad por el centro de la ciudad unos días antes de tomar el avión.

* * *

Cuando Kuroo finalmente le devolvió el teléfono con una sonrisa que pedía disculpas y tenía el signo de la vergüenza pintada en ella al mismo tiempo, Bokuto ni siquiera pudo sentirse enfadado. Agradecía los intentos de su amigo por mantenerlo con la cabeza en frío.

Después de todo, era algo que Akaashi y él habían acordado por igual, así que sentirse de esa manera sólo era algo tonto, sin embargo, aunque se repitiera eso miles de veces, no hacía que el dolor se fuera.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y un mes exacto concluyó en el calendario, cuando Bokuto arrancó la página ya marcada del que tenía colgado en su habitación no pudo evitar pensar melancólicamente lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y lo lento que se sentía cuando uno comenzaba a pensar en ello.

* * *

Akaashi tomó el teléfono mientras lo miraba fijamente, estaba frío, quizá porque eran dos días enteros que no lo había utilizado. Tragó duro mientras se forzaba a sí mismo a dejarlo de lado.

El acuerdo de dejarse de lado había sido mutuo, así que no tendría que estar sintiendo eso en este momento. Sin embargo, aunque fuera eso lo que se repitiera en las noches de insomnio o en las horas sólo durante el almuerzo, incluso cuando alguna canción sonara en la radio que por algún motivo le recordara a Bokuto-san, la idea y el sentimiento de opresión no le dejaban. Un sentir que lentamente te envuelve, dejándote ahogado en un mar metafórico de vacío.

Unió sus dedos mientras la luz de la tarde entraba por su ventana, cubriendo su rostro y quemando sus ojos un poco, el sonido de los autos llenando sus oídos y la risa de un grupo de personas repiqueteando contra su cerebro.

Ciertamente había sido una decisión de ambos. Sin embargo, al no escuchar el sonido característico de su teléfono en la habitación, sin tener que ver ese molesto color brillante de los mensajes que recibía normalmente, al sentirse de pronto completamente excluido de la vida de la persona que había querido… se preguntó vagamente cómo es que era tan fácil que algo como lo que él creía que tenían desapareciera así, tan rápido, y sin dejar rastro alguno.

Y mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas, llegando a mojar sus manos que se aferraban una a otra en un vano intento por mantener la compostura, la misma pregunta golpeó su mente una y otra vez.

 _¿Cómo es posible que pueda desaparecer de tu vida así como así? ¿Cómo es que tú puedes desaparecer de la mía?_

Y la respuesta quizá era que no se podía, o al menos eso le hubiera respondido Bokuto si hubiera estado presente, pues muchos kilómetros lejos de allí, cruzando el mar y durante la madrugada, Bokuto también intentaba contener las lágrimas mientras su mente gritaba a todo pulmón la misma pregunta.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Intento dije, fallé, im sorry.


End file.
